1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing, iron (including pig iron and steel) as a previous step of a steelmaking process, by melting iron scrap with reduced electric power consumption. The invention also concerns an apparatus for carrying out such a melting method.
2. State of the Art
Electric furnaces are generally used in melting scrap for the production of steels, particularly special steels. However, there is only a small possibility of improvement in the electric power situation in the future. Rather, the cost of electric power is expected to continue to rise. The use of petroleum is also disadvantageous because it is now expensive.
Under this circumstance, the present inventors have made an intense study aiming at developing a technology which makes use of carbonaceous material in place of electric power and petroleum. As a result, the inventors have succeeded in establishing a technology referred to as "reactor ironmaking" which has been already disclosed. The inventors have developed also various modifications of this technology.
On the other hand, from the view point of utilizing existing arc furnace equipment as well as the long established steelmaking technology relying upon the arc furnace, it is a practical measure to reduce the electric power consumption in the step of melting scrap in the arc furnace in the steelmaking process, and there has been an increasing demand for such a measure.